Love Train
by Neko-Lexxy
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke are forced to stand pressed against eachother on a packed train...things start happening! I suck at summaries! YAOI ItaSasu smut. Oneshot. Incest. .


**Love train.**

"Fucking underground." Sasuke growls as he and his brother walk onto the heaving train. It's packed tight, forcing the brothers to stand facing each other pressed together. "I can't wait till we get back to

Konoha, I hate Sunagakure." Sasuke murmurs, noticing Itachi ignoring him as usual. Itachi has always been cold, not just to him but to everyone. Even though Sasuke could have a hard demeanour himself he

wouldn't mind if Itachi could just show some emotion every once in a blue moon.

The train suddenly jolts, causing Sasuke to knock into his brother. "Oh, I'm sorry." The boy whispers as Itachi just stares at him with pure annoyance. The train slows and stops at the next station, a swarm of

people get on and Sasuke gets pushed even closer against him. They're so close now, Sasuke can feel his brother's cool breath against his skin and the sensation sends shivers down his spine. Why was he

feeling this? It's his brother for fuck's sake. As the train goes around a sharp bend he feels his groin press against Itachi's thigh. 'For fuck's sake, there is no way my brother is making me hard! Ok, maybe he is,

shit, what do I do?!" The older Uchiha frowns as he notices something hard pressing against his leg. Itachi sighs, watching his little brother bite into his bottom lip. The train jolts again and Sasuke falls against

Itachi, his straining erection pressing into him even harder. Sasuke buries his face into Itachi's neck as he tries hard not to gasp. "You're pathetic." Itachi growls as he moves his leg slightly, causing Sasuke to

hiss. "Shut up, I can't help it." The boy pants as he presses harder. "Sorry, do you want everyone to see?" It's only then that Sasuke remembers they're on a train in the public eye. "You know, there are toilets

over there. So either go relieve yourself or stop dry humping my leg." Itachi nods over to the train toilets. "Shut up, it's not what you think." Sasuke turns a deep red, wishing his brother would just leave it! The

older Uchiha smugly slides his hand between the boy's legs and brushes his fingers over the tightening fabric. Sasuke lets out a wretched gasp and buries his face back into his brother's neck. "You sure it's not

what I think?" The man purrs, feeling Sasuke shudder against him. "W-what are you doing? It's wrong." Sasuke just about manages to hiss out. "Why is it wrong?" Itachi muses; Sasuke was more fun than he

thought. "We're brothers!" Sasuke feels anger building up. "And?"

"Are you trying to play sick games with me? I just randomly got hard; it's nothing to do with you." Sasuke whispers so no one else can hear. "Whatever." Itachi rolls his eyes and grabs Sasuke's member through

the fabric. "Shit! P-please…stop!" The boy gasps. This wasn't how it was meant to happen. Not on a fucking train! He's suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he feels Itachi's hot tongue on his neck. "-ets."

"What was that?"

"Toilets." Sasuke whispers, being bright red by now. "Otherwise people will see…" He finishes, trying his best to sound innocent and failing miserably. Itachi chuckles slightly and grabs the boy's hand; he pushes

them through the crowd to get to the toilets. They receive some curious looks as they go into the cubicle together. Itachi locks the door behind them and glances over to Sasuke. The boy bites his lip and feels his

member twitch as he looks at his brother. Itachi's eyes seem full of lust, did he really want him? Or maybe Sasuke was just dreaming. They stand there for what seems like an eternity in an awkward silence

before Sasuke gets bored and sits on the closed toilet seat. "Sasuke, do you want this?" Itachi frowns, breaking the silence. Sasuke shakes his head. "Yeah, I want this. But what if I want more than this? I can't

ask that of you…"

"Why not?"

"Because you're Uchiha Itachi! There's no way you'd lose you're pride and respect by having a relationship with your fucking brother!" Itachi kneels down next to him. "I'm not talking about a relationship, I'm

talking about sex. That's all, we don't ha-"

"But maybe I want to!" Sasuke stops him mid-sentence. "Maybe I want to be with you!" The boy feels a tear roll down his cheek. Itachi wipes the tear away and places his lips on Sasuke's soft ones. The boy's

eyes shoot open. Itachi's kissing him! The older brother licks Sasuke's bottom lip and he immediately lets Itachi's tongue inside. Fireworks explode inside of the boy as their tongues engage in an erotic dance of

lust. Without breaking the contact, Itachi sits on the floor and Sasuke straddles his waist, pressing his hips against him hard. Itachi grabs the back of Sasuke's neck and pulls him back, breaking the kiss. "I don't

care about pride or respect. I want to be with you, S'uke."

"Mmm…nii-san." The boy sighs as he throws his head back, giving Itachi more room to work with. The older Uchiha bites down on Sasuke's neck, making his gasp. He pulls the boy's top up over his head before

discarding his own, Sasuke licks his lips at the sight. The man cups Sasuke's ass and grinds their hips together, Sasuke can feel his erection pressing against Itachi's own arousal. The boy grinds his hips into him

over and over until he feels the front of his pants getting sticky and tight. "Itachi…" Said man unbuttons Sasuke's pants and helps him to wiggle out of them, leaving Sasuke stark naked. Itachi's eyes wonder

towards his little brother's erection, which was already leaking with pre-cum. He instantly moves Sasuke onto his back and crawls on top of him. He lets his tongue trail along the boy's neck and to his chest, Itachi

flicks over a nipple before taking the nub into his mouth and sucking hard. "Aaah…nii-san!" Sasuke arches into the touch. Itachi swaps sides to play with the other nipple, running his hands up and down the boy's

chest. Sasuke emits a rosary of sighs; Itachi's touches leaving him feel as if his whole body is alight. Itachi moves down and runs his hand along Sasuke's inner thigh, feeling the heat coming from the boy's

member. He couldn't ignore it anymore; lowering his head he gives the organ a soft kiss before taking the length into his mouth and down his throat. "Itachi!" The boy throws his head back as the heat of Itachi's

throat drives his crazy. The man continues bobbing his head up and down the shaft, sliding one of his hands down to Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke gasps as he feels his brother's fingers press against his ass. His

middle finger slowly slides into the boy. "Itachi…"

"It's okay, just relax." Sasuke nods and cringes slightly as the second finger is added. The older Uchiha waits a moment for the boy to adjust before he starts moving the digits in and out of him. He angles the

fingers upwards reaching a sensitive spot. "Aaaah!" Sasuke throws his head back in ecstasy. Itachi strokes along the boy's prostate a few more times, making his lithe little brother writhe in pleasure. He soon

looses his self control; removing the fingers and placing his member at Sasuke's entrance. "Relax, this might hurt a bit." The boy nods, slightly frightened at his words. Itachi slowly pushes the head inside.

"Aaah..." Sasuke cringes at the sharp sting. "Relax." He whispers again. Itachi inches himself the rest of the way in. "Are you okay?" He asks once fully sheathed, concerned for his little brother. "Uh, yeah."

Sasuke closes his eyes, this was actually happening. He was actually having sex with his brother. Itachi. The Uchiha prodigy.

"Move." Sasuke breathes. Itachi places a soft kiss on his brother's lips before sliding out of him and slamming back in. "Nii-san!" He had hit his prostate first time. Itachi quickly settles into the rhythm of their rough

sex, his brother's tight warmth overwhelming him. "Oh, Gods! Harder, harder!" Sasuke screams out in bliss as the hot nine inch member pounds him senseless, hitting that sweet spot every time.

Itachi sits up, pulling the boy onto his lap and smiles when his brother instantly wraps his arms around the man's neck. Sasuke grinds his hips back and forth, moaning wantonly. "Sasuke…" Itachi whispers,

running a hand through his brother's silky tresses. He slowly pulls the beautiful face closer to his. All movement stops as they engage in a romantic, sensual and gentle kiss. The kiss could say 'I love you' better

than any words. They break away, slowly. Sasuke stares hard into his brother's eyes, this is it, this is love.

Itachi chuckles slightly before grabbing the boy's hips and slamming them down. "Ah, yes!" Sasuke screams, being harshly reminded of that pleasure. "Hn, that's more like it." Itachi smirks. They quickly return to

the latter erratic sex, Sasuke bouncing on his lap like his life depended on it. Itachi lets out a low moan, pumping his hips in time with the boy. "Aaah!" Sasuke's beautiful screams fill the room. "Aaaah! Ah! Itachi…I

can't"! Itachi hisses, increasing the pace as he feels a pressure building at the pit of his stomach and he knew he was close. He watches as Sasuke slips into orgasm. "Uhhh, Itachi! Aaaah!" The boy arches into

him as streaks of whiteness cover both their chests. Itachi buries his face into Sasuke's neck as he releases deep inside of him. "Nii-san..." Sasuke sighs, leaning against his chest.

X

The boys emerge from the toilets, having maybe gotten carried away. They're confronted by the whole carriageway staring at them with disgust. Sasuke goes bright red wondering if he really was that loud. And

although mortified with embarrassment, he was finally happy. He had found love.


End file.
